The present application relates to faucets with an outer main housing having a surface made of one metallic composition and at least one adjacent component having a surface made of another metallic composition. More particularly it relates to structures that can avoid galvanic corrosion which could otherwise occur if the two surfaces were in contact with each other after assembly of the faucet.
A typical faucet includes an outer housing made of brass, as well as many internal brass parts. Brass is a preferred material for these purposes due to its appearance, durability, strength, machinability, and ability to support a variety of finishes. However, the material cost of brass can be high, making it desirable to find alternative materials for at least some of the larger faucet parts.
Thus, some lower cost faucets use surface materials that are primarily made of zinc for their outer housing body. However, such zinc-based surfaces are susceptible to corrosion where they contact internal brass components long term. In this regard, when a zinc-based surface is in constant contact with brass, particularly in a wet or humid environment, the differences in electrical properties between the metals can lead to galvanic corrosion.
This can undermine the structural integrity of the housing or alter its decorative appearance. While one could make all internal components of a plastic or even zinc, this would lead to other concerns such as long term reliability and/or strength.
Hence, a need exists for improved faucets which address this problem.